Just for you
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Après avoir récupérer Obi-wan, Anakin va comprendre que bien des choses ont changés, mais tout n'est pas effacé. Résumé nul, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Slash Anakin/Obi-wan.
1. Chapter 1

02/03/2012

Rien est a moi, tout appartient à Lucas.

Slash : Obi-wan/Anakin

Rating : M (sous entendu de viol)

Bonne Lecture.

…

Le temple Jedi était plongé dans le silence le plus total. Les apprentis et les padawans étaient en salle d'entraînement ou en salle d'étude ou bien en mission avec leurs maîtres respectifs.

Cependant, des bruits de pas brisaient se silence parfait, des pas pressés et inquiets qui se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie du temple. Anakin accéléra le pas pour arrivé à destination. Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie passait, il se détendit quelques instants. Sur le lit médical reposait la personne la plus cher à ses yeux. Il s'installa sur une chaise prés du convalescent. La journée avait était éprouvante pour tout les deux. Anakin avait cru devenir fou de rage quand il avait retrouvé son maître à moitié mort sur la planète Midnight.

En effet, la mission aurait dû être des plus simple. Récupérer Obi-wan Kenobi et le ramener au temple. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Après avoir rencontrer une défense massive et agressive, Anakin accompagné par sa padawan Ashoka avait enfin pus se rendre dans la cellule du général Kenobi. Mais en entrant dans la salle, un spectacle plus que macabre les attendaient. Obi-wan était allongé sur un lit, le corps en sang et seulement vêtu d'une légère couverture. Dans la chambre régnait une odeur de chair brulée, les plaies du général semblaient profondes et sans demander l'avis de sa padawan qui tenta de le retenir, il s'approcha d'Obi-wan. À peine avait il posait la main sur l'épaule de son maître que ce dernier le repoussa par la force. Anakin repris ses esprits et observa son ami. Obi-wan avaient les yeux rouges et la peau pâle, il fixait avec peur Anakin qui tentait vainement de le résonné. Ce fut finalement Ashoka qui parvint a obtenir la confiance du général Kenobi. Après de longues minutes de négociations, Anakin et Ashoka parvinrent à faire sortir Obi-wan de la chambre et à l'installé dans la navette qui le raccompagna à Coruscent.

Arrivé au temple Jedi, Obi-wan fut accompagné à l'infirmerie avec Ashoka pendant qu'Anakin fit sont rapport aux maîtres du conseil.

Et maintenant, le voilà assis près de son maître profondément endormi.

-Chevalier Skywalker, je suis venu vous informez de l'état du général Kenobi.

-Alors, comment va t-il ?

-Et bien, le général souffre de ses blessures et semble avoir quelques lésions cérébrales. Avant qu'on l'endorme, il appelait sans cesse une certaine Alice. Savez vous qui cela peut-il être ?

-Non, Obi-wan n'est pas très bavard sur lui même.

-Bien… Je vais vous laissez avec lui. Mais quand il se réveillera, il se peut qu'il ne soit plus tout à fait le même.

L'infirmière sortit en silence de la chambre médical. Anakin accusa durement le choc. Savoir qu'Obi-wan ne serait sans doute jamais la même personne était pour lui inimaginable.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir. Obi-wan est fort et tu le sais…_Pensa Anakin en tentant de se rassurer, il caressa pieusement les draps blanc qui couvraient à présent le corps meurtrie d'Obi-wan. Voir son maître si faible faisait beaucoup de mal à Anakin, il serra doucement la main de Kenobi en se murmurant des paroles de réconforts. Soudain, il sentit la main de son maître serrait fermement la sienne. Les courbes du moniteur cardiaque augmentaient, la force au niveau de sa main fit grimaçait Anakin. Ce dernier recula précipitamment en massant sa main, sous ses yeux, le corps de son maître s'entoura d'une douce lumière bleu.

L'infirmière entra dans la salle paniqué, elle se tourna vers Anakin et lui ordonna d'aller cherché les maîtres jedi. Anakin jeta un dernier regard à Obi-wan et courut cherché les maîtres du conseil. Il entra en trombe dans la salle des maîtres. Sans leur laissé le temps d'émettre la moindre paroles, Anakin leur annonça :

-Maître Kenobi à un surplus de Force.

-Te calmer, il faut. T'accompagner, je dois.

-Bien…

Un lourd silence s'abattu dans la salle du conseil, Anakin suivit maître Yoda vers l'infirmerie. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la salle de soin, Anakin sentait l'inquiétude montai en lui.

-De toi, Obi-wan a besoin. Son seul repère, tu es maintenant.

Surprit de ses paroles, Anakin ne fit pourtant aucun commentaires. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en silence. L'infirmière était blottit dans un coin de la pièce, Obi-wan était recroquevillé sur le lit médical. Ses yeux, rougies par les larmes, étaient fixés sur Anakin, la peur était visible dans ses prunelles. Skywalker s'approcha lentement de son maître en tendant la main vers le visage de Kenobi, ce dernier se crispa au contact.

Après quelques minutes, il se détendit et finit par entourait le corps de son ancien padawan et sanglota doucement.

Yoda observa la scène en silence avant de quitter la pièce. Obi-wan mit longtemps avant de tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Anakin lui caressa longuement la chevelure cuivré de son maître. Anakin finit par s'endormir avec son maître dans les bras


	2. Chapter 2

24/03/2012

Rien est a moi, tout appartient à Lucas.

Slash : Obi-wan/Anakin

Rating : M (sous entendu de viol)

Bonne Lecture.

…

Chapitre 2

_Il fait tellement noir, je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé dans cette obscurité. Je veux pas resté seul. Quelqu'un… Je veux parlé à quelqu'un… Anakin… Ou es-tu Anakin ?_

Anakin fut réveillé par les gémissements et les sanglots de son maître. Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur Obi-wan. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, il vit le visage de son ancien padawan. Horrifié, il essaya de s'écarter des bras d'Anakin. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas pour autant. Si il laissait partir Obi-wan, il ne savait pas si il aurait le courage et la volonté de l'aider.

-Anakin… Laisse moi partir…

-….

-Anakin, s'il te plaît, laisse moi partir… Demanda Obi-wan, les yeux embués.

-…

-Anakin, je t'en prit, laisse moi partir… Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts.

-Non.

Skywalker avait répondus d'un ton froid et détaché. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre. Obi-wan serra nerveusement son bras gauche.

-Arrêtez de faire ça… Votre bras est encore fragile.

Kenobi resta silencieux. La réaction de son ancien padawan le surprenait, étrangement, il savait pourquoi Anakin avait réagit comme ça.

_Tout ça est de ma faute…. Il le sait… Anakin a tout découvert…_

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Obi-wan se a balancé d'avant en arrière, comme après la mort de Qui-gon Jin. Anakin observa la réaction de son maître.

Bien qu'Obi-wan se souvenait de lui, son mentor ne supporté apparemment plus les contacts physiques. Anakin le savait, rien ne sera comme avant entre lui et son maître. Skywalker fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivé de sa padawan Ashoka. Ses yeux montraient une grande fatigue, mais malgré sa, elle fit son plus beau sourire à son maître et au Jedi Kenobi.

-Vous êtes réveillez Maître Kenobi, je suis rassurée.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit médical avec un plateau repas. Anakin en profita pour s'éclipser de la pièce, Obi-wan était entre de bonnes mains. Kenobi écouta d'une oreille distraite la padawan qui lui raconté les derniers événements et racontars du Temple. Mais malgré le sourire d'Ashoka, il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelques choses. Après de longues minutes après le départ d'Anakin, Obi-wan fixa la jeune fille.

-Ashoka… Comment est Anakin depuis que j'ai disparut ?

La jeune femme parut surpris puis gêné.

-Et bien, vous avez disparut presque quatre mois, Maitre Anakin était très nerveux et particulièrement inquiet, c'est quand on reçut votre signal il y a quelques jours qu'on a repris espoir…

-Et Darkhellsing ?

Ashoka fut sur pris par la dureté dans la voix de maître Kenobi, les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient assombris à l'évocation du maître Sith.

-Et bien, il a disparut… À notre arrivé, il n'y avait que vous…

Un frisson parcouru le dos du maître et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Il n'est plus là… Il va s'en prendre à Anakin…

Ashoka sentit un flux de Force très puissant remplir la pièce. Cela la fit frissonné et l'angoisse commencé a monté dans son esprit.

-Maître… Calmez-vous…

Mais Kenobi était perdu dans la folie qu'avait formé son esprit perturbé. La Force entoura Obi-wan, formant un cocon noir et dangereux, le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes, comme pour empêché des voix de pénétré son esprit. 

_Tu m'appartiens Obi-wan_

-Sors de ma tête ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Le cocon éclata violemment, Ashoka fut repoussé avec violence contre le mur le plus proche et s'évanouit sous le choc. Dans la salle du conseil, Yoda lâcha brusquement sa canne et porta la main à son cœur.

Allongé dans appartements, Anakin se redressa violemment. Une douleur au niveau de son cœur lui fit monté les larmes aux yeux.

-Obi-wan…

L'épicentre de cette crise de Force état totalement paniqué, Kenobi se leva en tremblant et porta délicatement Ashoka jusqu'au lit médical, il l'allongea et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

-Obi-wan !

L'interpellé se retourna et vis Skywalker suivit de maître Yoda.

Prit d'une grande peur, le négociateur Jedi s'enfuit à toutes vitesse. Les larmes coulant sur le visage du maître ne passèrent pas inaperçu pour les deux Jedi.  
>Obi-wan courait à travers les couloirs du temple.<p>

-Je t'en prit… Pardonne moi… Pardonne moi de faire ça… Murmura inlassablement Obi-wan.

Arrivé près des jardins, il alla s'installé près du bord. Coruscant s'activé sans faire attention au jeune Jedi qui observé ce vide. _Ce serait si simple…_ Ce dit Kenobi en se rapprochant lentement de ce vide. Plus qu'un pas et la loi de la gravité reprendrait. Il ferma les yeux, tout en laissant son corps chuté.

-Obi-wan ! Non !

Review ? Toute remarque et critique sont accepté


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon retard est impardonnable et pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais plus foi en cette fanfic, plus d'inspiration le néant et pourtant hier soir la review de Luan-Elohan m'a donné un coup de fouet et m'a forcé a continuait cette fanfic.**

**Rien ne m'appartient et je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard, je suis impardonnable.**

_Le feu brûlait dans la vallée, les cris se faisaient entendre même au sommet de la montagnes, les gens couraient pour sauver leur vie mais en vain, le feu les encerclait et bientôt la vallé de Sayran ne fut plus que cendres et désolation, les ténèbres enveloppèrent cette terre autre fois resplendissante de joie et de vie. Le sol autrefois vert était désormais si sombre que même la plus forte des lumières étaient éteintes quand elle éclairait ses terres. La chaleur était étouffante et rien ne pouvait la faire descendre._

_Au millieu du carnage pourtant, un enfant courait à vive allure, serrant contre lui une petite peluche maintes fois rapiécé et légèrement brulait. L'enfant courait à perdre haleine, de peur de se faire attraper si la désolation le voyais. Un bruit digne d'un orage d'été se fis entendre, la terre trembla et l'enfant chuta au sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en tentant de se faire le plus discret alors que les tremblement se faisait de plus en plus fort. Dire qu'il avait peur était très en dessous de la vérité. Il était terrifié..._

XXX

Une inspiration, un cri étouffé se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie du temple Jedi. Une perturbation ou plutôt un pique se fit dans la Force, tirant les grands maître de leur méditation profonde. Les padawans sentaient l'angoisse montaient mais rien ne fut dévoilé. Ashoka se précipita hors de la salle de méditation, se dirigeant d'un sprint qui dépassé ses capacités habituelles, si elle avait été évaluer, elle aurait sans doute eu la meilleure performance chez les padawans de sa génération.

Elle stoppa brutalement sa course en arrivant devant l'aile médical. S'arrêtant de respiré quelques instants, elle tenta de calmer les battement de son coeur qu'elle sentait plusait presque dans ses tempes. Lentement elle repris le contrôle de son corps et entra lentement dans la salle.

Cette salle était peut être l'une des plus propre du temple, bien que le reste soit d'une propreté impécable, la peinture blanche y était pour beaucoup, le soucis de cette couleur, c'est qu'elle brulait les yeux et pourtant Anakin veillait sans relache sur son maître. Mais si lors du premier réveil d'Obi-Wan, il avait tenté de comprendre, ses yeux était désormais encore plus froid que de la glace, transperçant sans relâche son maitre qui tentait de se faire minuscule dans le lit médical, comme un enfant pris en faute. Une tension était presque palpable dans la salle. Skywalker, tourna lentement la tête vers sa padawan.

-Qui a t-il Ashoka ?

-Et bien, je... J'ai sentis un pic dans la force et je...

-Tout va bien, tu peux retourner médité.

-Restait Ashoka peut. Fit la voix de Yoda en entrant dans la pièce.

Anakin tourna son regard vers le grand maître avant de le saluait, Ashoka s'inclina respectueusement face à Yoda. Seul Obi-wan n'avait pas bougé, ni fait le moindre geste depuis son réveil, les yeux vide fixé vers l'extérieur, il observait sans regardait la vie extérieur. Il entendait, il percevait chaque battement du coeur de Coruscante, mais il utilisait la Force comme un bouclier, Se cachant derrière la plus froide et la rassurante des armure, de celle qu'on ne voit mais que l'on ressent, l'indifférence envers chaque chose, chaque personne et en particulier envers soi même.

Yoda soupira en voyant le plus jeune des maîtres Jedi dans cet état. L'impression de revenir des années en arrière le fis d'un coup se sentir très vieux et plus apte à porté cela sur ses épaules. Il inspira doucement en ramenant son regard vers Anakin.

-Ta padawan et toi, en mission vous allez partir.

Il vit Anakin se tendre, se rebellant d'avance contre l'idée de laisser son maître ici, Yoda leva la main en signe de silence avant de continuer en regardant Kenobi.

-Emmenez Kenobi sur sa planete natal et le protéger vous devrez.

Un silence surpris s'installa dans la pièce, Anakin resta coi quand à Ashoka n'en mener pas large. Mais c'était la réaction d'Obi-wan que craignait Yoda. Il savait très bien que son général avait tout fait pour oublier d'ou il venait, cultivant un peu plus le secret qui l'entourait.

Obi-wan tourna doucement la tête vers yoda.

-Vous me chassez ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait froide et impersonnel mais d'où se sentait la peur légère de l'abandon.

-De repos tu as besoin, quitter Coruscente et le front, du bien te feras.

Kenobi hocha doucement la tête, observant les trois personnes présente dans la pièce.

-Quand partons nous ? demanda doucement Ashoka.

-le plus vite seras le mieux. Répondit Yoda Rapidement.

Obi-wan se leva brusquement et se dirigea en soupirant vers la sortie. Anakin réagit au quart de tour en lui enserrant le bras, forçant son maître à arrêtait sa marche. Il le fixa lentement, comme si il venait de découvrir qu'Anakin était dans la pièce.

-Où allez vous ?

-Me préparer, j'en ai pas le droit ? Répondit de manière légèrement insolente Obi-wan.

-Je viens avec vous, Ashoka prépare mes affaires.

Ashoka obéit protement, mais Kenobi poussa un soupir agacé. Se faire chaperonné par son ancien padawan ne semblait pas le ravir au plus haut point. Il attendit qu'Anakin lui lâche le bras pour retourner en boitant dans ses appartements. Ce qui interloca Skywalker, ce fut absence de décoration, la seule chose qui égayait un peu l'appartement bleu terne, ce fut la maquette d'un dragon inachevé sur la table de la cuisine. Un jouet pour enfant, il fallait en convenir mais c'était la seule chose de personnel dans cette appartement.

Obi-wan attrapa un sac qui trainait dans un coin et le rempli rapidement sous le regard dur de son ancien apprentis.

-Maître...

-Si tu veux parler d'hier, il n'y a rien a dire et je ne veux rien dire, contente toi de ça.

Anakin serra brusquement le poing et se rapprocha de la maquette. Le jouet était inachevé mais en l'observant bien, on pouvait voir le bois légèrement roussis, comme si il avait était sortit précipitamment des flammes. Skywalker s'aasit lentement en observant l'objet sous toute ses coutures. Voilà bien des années qu'il n'était pas entré dans l'appartement de son maître et la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était le dernier jour où il était padawan, soit bien des années.

Il finit par laisser son regard glisser sur les rares objets de la chambre et en particulier les livres sur les différents créatures que regorger l'univers, mais rien sur les créatures comme celle de la maquette. Il haussa simplement les épaules quand il vit son maître ressortir de la chambre avec un maigre paquetage.

-Allons-y plus vite on y seras, plus j'aurais la paix...

Anakin était surpris par le comportement froid de son ami, après les évènements de la veille, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur la santé mental de son maître. Il mit cependant cela sur le compte de la capacité d'adaptation de son mentor. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son comlink.

-Oui Ashoka ?

-Le vaisseau est prêt, on attend plus que vous, il nous manque juste les coordonnés de la planête et on décolle.

Anakin observa Obi-wan du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier avait le visage froid et les yeux encore plus dur que la glace, la colère vibrait à travers son corps. Il fit un mouvement de tête, indiquant qu'ils devaient se dirigé vers la plateforme d'envol.

Le vaisseau n'était pas très grand, juste un vaisseau de petit transport, mais le départ d'Obi-wan avait aussi ramené la sénatrice Amidala. Cette dernière lui sourit tristement alors que Kenobi lui adressa un regard glacial avec un des plus faux sourire qu'Anakin est pus voir. Cependant la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas.

-J'espère que ce séjour vous feras le plus grand bien maitre Kenobi.

-On verras bien. Dit il en grimpant dans le vaisseau.

Anakin observa son amante qui regardait avec peine le général Kenobi grimpé dans le transport. Anakin lui fit un baisse-main en lui murmurant a mis mots des promesses d'amour. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que son ancien maître observait cela avec attention et qu'il voyait clair.

Skywalker grimpa rapidement et enclencha la procedure de décollage.

-Où allons nous ? Demanda innocemment Ashoka.

-Hellsky répondit Obi-wan, déjà ennyuyé du voyage.

-Hellsky ? C'est pas une planète désolé ? Demanda Anakin.

-C'est chez moi avant tout et c'est dans la bordure extérieur...

Ashoka observa Anakin du coin de l'oeil, Yoda le savait et les avaient envoyer là-bas pour de bonne raison, Obi-wan quand à lui regretté déjà d'avoir donné son lieu de naissance.

Sous les regards des Jedis et de la sénatrice, le vaisseau s'éleva lentement pour rejoindre la voute céleste.


	4. Chapter 4

03/17/2014

_L'enfant ne bougeai pas, si il avait pus, il se serait transformé en pierre. La terre tremblait de plus en plus fort et le ciel semblait déchiré par des rugissements digne du plus violent des orages. Sauf que cette fois, la pluie ne pourrait rien effacer, elle ne pourrait rien soigner, elle noierait cette terre désolé sans laisser une moindre chance à la vie autrefois présente._

_Désolation... Mort... Peur... Ses mots tournaient dans la tête de l'enfant. Il ouvrit doucement un oeil pour observer ce qui l'entourait. La terre était noire comme la suie, elle frémissait plus qu'elle ne tremblait, les rugissemnt étaient de plus en plus faible pour finalement être emporter par le silence. Un silence qui serra le coeur de l'enfant._

XXX

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le vaisseau était pesant, Obi-wan ne décrochait pas un mot, Ahsoka était mal à l'aise et Anakin rongeait le frein pour ne pas se mettre hurlait sur son maître et de lui mettre une claque. Non il prenait difficilement sur lui. Combien de temps duras le voyage ? Skywalker l'ignorai, sans doute vingt rotations de coruscante, donc une vingtaine de jours. Et pendant vingt jours, ce fut les jours les plus lourds que les jedis durent affrontés. Obi-wan se murait dans un silence des plus total sans la moindre chance de rédemption, ne parlant que pour dire le stricte minimum.

-On est bientôt arrivé. Fit Ahsoka en observant la planête qui se dressait devant le vaisseau.

Si la descente fut à vitesse normal pour Anakin et Ahsoka, elle fut beaucoup trop rapide pour Kenobi, qui n'espérer qu'une chose repartir de cette foutu planète, quitte à mentir sur son état de santé.

Le vaisseau atterie aux abord d'un petit village perdu entre deux montagnes. Une légère brise s'élevait et apportait une douce odeur de lys. Des rires d'enfants s'élevaient dans la plaine. L'arrivée du vaisseau avait provoqué de la curiosité des plus jeunes et de l'inquiétude chez les plus âgés. Anakin et Ahsoka descendirent rapidement en observant les gens aux alentours. Par réflexe, Anakin se positionna en avant et en demandant à parler au chef du village. Ahsoka jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, Obi-wan n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, restant certe devant la porte mais refusant de s'exposer.

Un homme s'approcha et elle ne pus s'empêcher de le détaillé. Il devait approcher de la cinquantaine, ses tempes étaient clairsemé de légère teinte argenté faisant ressortir le bleu électrique de ses yeux, lui donnant un aspect sage et confiant. De forte carrure, cet homme dégageai du respect et de la puissance. Le dos droit et les mains abîmés, il se présenta à Anakin.

-Je suis Silas Argynos, chef de ce village, que nous vaut la visite de deux Jedis sur notre planète ?

-Nous venons pour aider un de nos maîtres, originaire de Hellsinsky.

Les plus vieux qui s'étaient approcher par curiosité se crispèrent, Anakin jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa padawan. Si Silas semblait inquiet, il n'en montra rien, fixant calmement Anakin droit dans les yeux.

-Et peut on savoir qui cela est ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais où la colère y régner.

-Et bien… Il s'agit du maître jedi Obi-wan Kenobi Répondit nerveusement Ahsoka.

Un silence de mort se fit, les yeux de Silas devinrent plus dur que la glace. C'est à se moment là que Kenobi choisit pour descendre du vaisseau. Ses yeux vides se figèrent sur ceux de Silas avant de prendre un visage indifférent.

-Ravi de te revoir Silas, tu as bien changer depuis la dernière fois…

-Obi-wan, tu n'as rien à faire ici et tu le sais. Repart d'ou tu viens et si tu dois resté, il n'est pas question que je te vois au village sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend !

Obi-wan haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la forêt qui bordait le petit village. Les enfants ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais les adultes fusillaient du regard Kenobi. Anakin rejoignit rapidement son maître alors qu'Ahsoka discutait avec Silas.

-Maître ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Rien qui te concerne, maintenant, tu permet, je dois retrouver le chemin de la… maison répondit Obi-wan avec écoeurement

Anakin allait répliquer quand Ahsoka revint lui informer que Silas voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Il jeta un regard enragé à son ami avant de retourner vers le village.

Obi-wan, quand a lui, continua son chemin sans un regard vers la foule. Rien que de resté sur cette planète le rendait malade. Quelle idée lumineuse qu'avait eu Yoda…

Il avança sans un mot malgré la tentative de discussion de la jeune padawan. Le chemin était tortueux mais pas impraticable, presque très simple pour un Jedi. Le silence était coupé par les gazouillements de la forêt et leur bruit de pas.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une bâtisse, semblable à un manoir s'élevait. Étrangement, Ahsoka ne se sentait pas rassurer en voyant la demeure. Elle dégageait une aura terrifiante, presque étouffante. Elle envoya ses coordonnés à son maître avant de repartir derrière Obi-wan qui s'était figé devant la porte.

-Tout va bien maître ?

-Merveilleux… soupira t-il, ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux.

Il pris une grande inspiration avant de taper contre le bois. Il eu quelques instants de silence puis il retapa et cette fois, une voix furieuse se fit entendre.

-Cassez vous ! Par la langue des Hutts on vous a rien fait !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître un jeune fille à la chevelure cuivre en pagaille, ses yeux bleu vert fulminaient de rage. En apparence, elle ressemblait à une sorcière que l'on venait de tiré de son antre. La respiration courte et nerveuse, elle serrait la porte avec force. Si elle n'avait pas eu son entrainement Jedi, Ahsoka aurait sans doute pousser un cri de terreur.

Obi-wan quand a lui resta de marbre face à la jeune femme qui finit par lever les yeux vers lui en prenant un air supérieur.

-Mais qui voilà… L'enfant prodige est de retour… Que vient tu faire ici ?

-On m'as envoyer en repos ici, ça te pose un soucis Sonia ?

Elle siffla entre ses dents avant de poser un regard sur Tano. Elle la dédaigna de haut avant de hausser les épaules sans pour autant s'écarter de l'entrée. Obi-wan la fusilla du regard, si il avait bien des choses qu'il avait voulus oublier, c'était en premier lieu sa famille. Il faut croire que la Force en avait décider autrement.

-C'est qui elle ? Ton toutou ? Parce qu'a te coller comme ça, c'est a se poser des questions.

-comment…

-Elle est l'apprenti d'un ami, je te prierais de la traité comme notre invité, elle et son maître Sonia.

Sonia ne pus retenir un rire froid et relativement cynique résonna un instant. Elle se détourna de la porte d'entrée pour retourner à ses affaires en déclarant au détour de l'escalier avant de disparaître.

-Une miséreuse roturière, c'est pathétique, mais après tout la misère entraine la misère.

Ahsoka fulminait de rage, jamais par le passé on l'avait considérer ainsi, même les hutts ont étaient plus cordialement. Ni tenant plus, elle se tourna vers Kenobi.

-C'est qui celle là avec son petit air de reine des neiges mal virée ?

Obi-wan soupira lourdement en passant le pas de la porte.

-C'est l'une de mes deux sœurs…

Pendant ce temps la, Anakin se remémorait les paroles du chef Argynos qui lui avait longuement expliquait qu'Obi-wan ainsi que le reste de la famille était interdit d'accès au village, que seul sa petite sœur pouvait avoir accès au village mais pas partout et le patriarche avec un accès total. Même accompagné, Kenobi n'avait pas le droit d'avoir accès au village. Quand Anakin avait voulus en savoir plus, Silas avait garder le silence le plus total.

C'est donc un poils énervé que Skywalker déambulait dans les rues du village pour faire quelques courses et pour tenter aussi de se détendre. Un enfant passa précipitamment devant lui en rigolant. Anakin observa vers où aller ce jeune garçon agé d'une dizaine d'année.

L'enfant s'arrêta devant un étalage où une élégante jeune fille attendait ses courses. L'enfant s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon avant de tiré doucement sur le pan de la robe de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se retourna en souriant, ses cheveux cuivres encadraient son visage pâle, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts empli de chaleur. Son sourire faisait apparaître deux petites pommettes. Elle se mit doucement à la hauteur de l'enfant, malgré les protestations de la marchande qui jugeait cela inconvenant de la part de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne pris pas cas des protestations.

-Bonjour Lady Lili

-Bonjour toi, tu as quelques chose à me dire non ? Je vois ton petit sourire en coin.

L'enfant rigola doucement, mais Anakin resta les yeux rivé sur la jeune fille fixait l'enfant. Il semblait se dégager quelque chose d'elle, mais quoi ? et cela intrigué le Chevalier.

-Un vaisseau est arrivé ce matin et il y avait même deux jedis et puis il y avait aussi un homme qui te ressemblait beaucoup.

La jeune fille se releva lentement, ses yeux furent captivés par Anakin, ce dernier pourtant se sentait transpercé de part et d'autre par se regard. L'enfant suivit le regard et attrapa le pan de la robe de la jeune femme.

-C'est lui, il a amené l'homme qui te ressemble.

-Je sais mon grand… Je sais…

Anakin s'approcha lentement vers elle, les yeux rivés dans ses deux orbes bleu vert de la jeune fille. Elle lui souris calmement en lui tendant la main.

-Vous êtes le Jedi n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet mademoiselle, les nouvelles semblent allés vite dans ce petit village.

-En effet, tout ce sais et rien ne s'oublie dans ce village. Déclara la jeune fille en se tournant vers la marchande qui tenait le sac de course de la jeune fille.

-Voilà ma chéri, je t'ai rajouté quelques lambas, je sais que tu adore ça.

-Merci Emy, je reviendrai dans quelques jours.

Elle s'approcha de Skywalker et lui tendit son bras.

-Je pense que nous allons au même endroit non ?

-Je ne crois pas mademoiselle, s'amusa Anakin, je vais chez les Kenobi

-C'est bien ce que je dis mon cher, venez, je vais vous guider.

Un silence s'installa, la jeune fille restait le regard fixement devant elle.

-Excusez moi de demander mademoiselle, mais vos yeux… ils ont quelques choses de …

-Perturbant ? Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir droit à ce genre de question et elle est ligitime. Rigola la jeune fille. Je suis en effet aveugle.

-Je comprend, pourtant, vous vous déplacer comme une personne bien voyante.

-C'est l'habitude, à la longue on s'y fait.

-D'ailleurs quel est votre nom sans être indiscret.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant l'orée de la forêt.

-Je m'appelle Alice… Alice Kenobi, la petite sœur d'Obi-wan

XXX

Je coupe la, en espérant que ce chapitre vous est plus.

A bientôt


End file.
